


Three Times Ben Celebrated Father’s Day Over the Years, (and One Time His Kids Did)

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Breakfast, Celebrations, F/M, Father's Day, Pregnancy, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty self-explanatory, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Ben Celebrated Father’s Day Over the Years, (and One Time His Kids Did)

**Author's Note:**

> Father's Day Fic.

**FATHER'S DAY, 1988:**

“I don’t see why we had to get up so early,” Henry complains. “You weren’t even on time. And now we can’t stop for a real breakfast.”

“That’s because your mother thought it was important to call me this morning first thing, wake me up, and yell at me,” his dad replies, with an annoyed glance at his son in the rearview mirror. “I don’t even live with her anymore and I still have to deal with that crap, and before I’ve even had any coffee. So, if you want to blame anyone for my late arrival, blame your mother. And there are granola bars back there. Stop complaining.”

“But why can’t we just go to your place?” Ben asks. “You can open your presents there just as easily. And we can make you breakfast.”

“Because it’s Father’s Day and we’re going to a barbecue at Uncle Frank and Aunt June’s. That’s what I want and it’s my day.”

“I don’t like it there,” Ben mumbles from his spot next to his older brother. He rubs his forehead and then tries to concentrate on the scenery rolling by out the car window.

“Well, I do and we’re going. Do you have a problem with that?”

Ben sits silently in the back seat, finds a granola bar but then sets it back down without even unwrapping it. They haven’t been to visit with his dad’s family in Brainerd in years. Not since before the divorce and really, that’s been just just fine with him.

It’s loud there and people throw things at you when you’re not expecting it.

“I asked you a question, Benny.” It’s not a yell or even a raised voice, but there’s something in his dad’s low, intense, and irritated tone that still sort of terrifies thirteen-year old Ben just like it always did.

“Nope. No _problemo_ ,” he gets out, even managing a bored, sarcastic tone although his stomach is all nervous and in knots.

He knows his little sister Stephanie is probably freaking out next to their dad in the front seat, so Ben kicks lightly at the back of her seat to let her know it’s okay. He expects a laugh or for her to turn around and call him a jerk but she doesn’t.

He feels bad but he doesn’t really know what else to do, so he pulls out his Walkman and is about to listen to _Document_ (he’s got the tape cued up to Welcome to the Occupation and everything), when Henry passes his cassette of _Surfer Rosa_ to Ben.

“Here, goober-tron. Listen to this instead. You’ll like it.”

 **FATHER’S DAY, 2014** :

“Happy First Father’s Day,” Leslie whispers in Ben’s ear.

He stirs slightly and adjusts his head on the pillow so that he’s halfway facing her.

“Hrmppphhh,” he mutters, mostly for show, and then snuggles his cheek back down into the pillow.

“Babe? It’s Father’s Day,” Leslie repeats to her husband, poking him near his shoulder blade. “That means it’s your day.”

“My day, huh?” Ben flashes her a sleepy grin, as he continues to cuddle into his pillow.

“Yeah.”

“So, what’s on the agenda for my day?”

“Whatever you want,” Leslie tells him excitedly.

“Well,” he starts. “I’d like to stay in bed until noon and then maybe rewatch the second season of _Fringe_. Oh, and then order up some ‘zones for dinner,” he tells her, not even bothering to open his eyes. He does however have to bury his face into his pillow to hide his chuckle.

But then he can almost feel the disappointment rolling off Leslie in waves, so he turns to her again, opens his eyes, and gives her a grin. “I’m just messing with you. I want whatever you have planned. Tell me what you and the babies have in mind for my very first Father’s Day.”

“Okay,” Leslie smiles and pauses to put her hand on her expanded abdomen. “I’m glad you asked. We were thinking breakfast in bed, then maybe a sexy nap, and then we can go out for ice cream. Maybe even some roller skating in the park later?”

When he first opened his eyes he was pleased to see that Leslie was still in her pajamas. One thing Ben has learned over the last three months is that maternity pajamas are adorable. Even if Leslie has only recently just started to show, she’s been opting for loose fitting tank tops and cotton print bottoms for the last couple of months. And with three babies in there, even though she’s only thirteen weeks pregnant, she looks at least five months, so now she’s actually onto full-on maternity wear.

Cute little pajama tops that accentuate her breasts and make her growing tummy all cute and obvious.

Also, pregnant Leslie is really into sleeping a lot and going to bed early. So…that’s kind of awesome.

“That sounds wonderful.”

“But then,” Leslie continues, “I started to feel tired while I was looking for the big pan to make scrambled eggs in, so I was thinking nap first, then breakfast, then another nap with sex, and then maybe the ice cream? And honestly, roller skating might not be the best idea…I think my sense of balance is getting all out-of-sorts.”

Ben laughs. “So, what you’re saying, is that you woke me up, to tell me we should take a nap to celebrate Father’s Day?”

“Okay, that sounds bad. What I meant was–”

“How about this?” He tugs on her hand and pulls her back into bed. They giggle and get cozy, Ben lightly rubbing the scruff on his face against his wife’s cheek, making her laugh.

Leslie eventually ends up on her side as Ben curls around her, running a thumb over her nipple briefly and then finally settling his hand down around her stomach.

“It is only seven-thirty, which is way too early to be up on a Sunday anyway. So, let’s cuddle and go back to sleep for a bit. Then, we can go to JJs for breakfast so you don’t have to do anything, we’ll get ice cream on the way back home, and skip the skating all together. We can just get back under the covers instead and see what happens. Sex or another nap, either works for me. Even though it’s my day, the pregnant lady gets to choose. That’s you,” he teases with a smile.

“God, that’s perfect. I love you so much.”

 **FATHER’S DAY, 2018** :

“ _Big Nutbrown hare had even longer arms. But I love YOU this much, he said. Hmm, that is a lot, thought little Nutbrown Hare,"_ Ben reads aloud, as three small bodies snuggle around him in the bed.

It’s almost nine in the morning but everyone is still in their pajamas, the new finger paintings the kids made him safely stored on the bedside table, while Leslie is down in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on his official Father’s Day breakfast.

“Get the page, honey. It’s your turn,” he gently reminds his three-and-a-half year old daughter. Although by this point, Ben doesn’t even need the book to tell the story. He pretty much has it memorized.

“Daddy?” Sonia asks, before flipping to the next part of the well-worn book. “The daddy in the story has longer arms, so he loves the baby bunny more, right?”

“Right,” Ben agrees, looking down at her very serious and inquisitive Leslie-esque face. “He loves the baby bunny all the way to the moon and back. Almost as much as mommy and I love our little bunnies.”

“Yeah, but there’s three of us,” she tells him.

“We have lots of arms,” Wes adds.

“So we love you more,” Stephen finishes proudly.

And for all the moments when there’s screaming and running and tantrums or he stubs his toe on a misplaced toy, there’s even more moments like this–when he can’t even believe how wonderful his kids are. Can’t believe how much he loves and likes being their dad.

“You guys ready for breakfast?”

Ben looks up and sees Leslie standing in the doorway and he gives her a big smile before reaching around the kids to give them one more gigantic hug first.

 **FATHER’S DAY, 2028** :

“Oh…the door is closed,” Wesley says, making a disgusted face.

“I bet we’re getting something really good for Christmas this year!” Stephen adds, with a gleeful smile.

Sonia gives her brother a look, but when Wes starts to say something, she figures it’ll just be some gross comment about what mom and dad are probably really doing, ( _ew_ ) so Sonia covers Wesley’s mouth with her free hand.

She shakes her head at her brother. “Just let him think it’s about presents,” she whispers.

And honestly, her mom is the Governor of Indiana–-how can they still have so much time to do that? Aren’t there like laws to make or something? Parks to fund? Education systems to improve?

Of course, it’s great that her parents are still together and love each other so much but…god, do they have to make it so obvious?

Then right before she can even knock impatiently, the door opens and their mom is right there and smiling at them, just like nothing inappropriate was probably happening on the other side of the door.

“You’re early,” she tells them.

“No,” Sonia answers, rolling her eyes but laughing regardless. “It’s eight-fifteen. You’re late.”

“Oh….crap,” Leslie says, looking at all three kids apologetically–Sonia with a pot of coffee, and Stephen and Wesley each with a tray holding a plate of scrambled eggs, the turkey sausage mom makes dad eat now, and toast.

They even used the good fancy napkins. Of course, the scrambled eggs also have peeled, shredded zucchini hidden in there too, along with a little cheddar cheese, just like dad taught them.

“It’s okay,” Sonia says, smiling and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “We were behind schedule anyway. Get back in bed, mom.”

The triplets get the coffee poured and a breakfast tray set down by each parent. Wesley hangs up a colorful, just-made Happy Father’s Day banner on the wall next to the dresser.

“Hey, you can stay up here and eat breakfast with us,” Ben tells them all. “It looks like you’ve made plenty of food. I can’t believe you did all this, it looks wonderful. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” Sonia says, as she gives him a big hug. Wesley and Stephen follow their sister’s lead and embrace their dad. “But we ate while we were making everything. So, we’re going to clean up downstairs and set up, and then after you guys get dressed, come on down for the _Official Father’s Day Star Wars Movie Festival-splosion_! Yay! There’s a rumor there might even be popcorn later,” she says with an exaggerated wink.

“And of course, it’s only the five good ones,” Wesley adds. “You can also open your presents before the first movie starts. And we did not all get you socks.”

“Nice job, _dorkasaurus_ ,” Stephen says, punching his brother lightly in the arm, while Sonia just rolls her eyes.

“No one here is a dorkasaurus,” Leslie tells them, already digging into her scrambled eggs. “Mmmmmm, so good. Great job, guys.”

“That’s right,” Ben says. “And besides, Wes knows I appreciate a head’s up regarding surprises.”

“Yeah,” Wesley agrees, moving forward to do a special handshake with his dad, before giving his siblings a superior look and heading downstairs.

“So hey, do you want the door closed?” Stephen asks on the way out, giving Ben and Leslie a knowing smile.

“Oh, good lord. No,” Sonia says, grabbing Stephen and dragging him the rest of the way out of the bedroom. She makes sure to leave the door wide open, before telling her brother, “Dude. I was trying to protect you, but I think we need to have an unsettling little talk.”

“Should we do something about that?” She hears her dad ask.

“Nah. It’s your day. Just enjoy breakfast, babe. Besides, he has learn the truth sometime,” her mom answers, just as Sonia starts leading Stephen down the stairs and towards the kitchen, where Wesley’s already listening to one of their dad’s old Pixies albums and starting to load the dishwasher.


End file.
